Puntos azules
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Las dos tienen hebras celestes; unas son onduladas y las otras un poco más rebeldes. Da igual, para Gajeel las dos son importantes. Y por eso es incapaz de negarse ante la más retorcida petición, inclusive si eso desencadena malos entendidos y termina quemado. [Gale & Gruvia. BROTP: Gajeel&Juvia. Petición de Luciel-san del foro GJM]


**Notas de autor:** Para Luciel-san. ¡Qué la espera haya valido la pena! Advierto; no es hot, pero sí tiene bastante humor. Bueno, tampoco tiene tanto de esto último. En fin solo cumple con la petición de las parejas y los BROTP. Espero que te guste, es mi primer Gale (?) fui bastante ambigua, para no forzar nada y tratar de ser más graciosa xDDD

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Puntos azules**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox era el más cool de los dragon slayers que había en Fairy Tail ―estaba encima de Laxus, la enana de Wendy y el imbécil de Salamander―. Y, también, tenía al exceed más cool. ¡JA!

Ni se dijera de su gran talento para cantar, de su fuerza, su buen gusto, su buena dicción. En fin ―casi-casi―, un ser humano envidiable.

Pero, a pesar de toda la genialidad ―se veía que era el más genial del gremio―, que se cargaba. Se vio atrapado en la peor de las situaciones: quedó en medio de dos puntos azules y él lleno de puntos rosas. ¡Todo por no poder negarse a una maldita petición!

Porque uno de esos dos puntos, lloró y suplicó. Le dio tanta lástima que terminó aceptado, aunque como resultado obtuvo dos rayitas menos en su escala de genialidad y que el otro punto azul se enojara con él.

―Baah ―gruñó con desgano. Irritado y cansando; por ser buena persona quedó atorado y ahora con comezón en los brazos.

―¡Gajeel, no te rasques! ―gritó el pequeño y enojón puntito azul.

* * *

Pero eso no era el principio de la historia. No. Mejor dicho; el inicio fue a medio día en los adentros del gremio, cuando la dulce Mirajane notó una anomalía en los reportes de misiones.

―Ehmm.

―¿Qué pasa Mira? ―preguntó una pequeña maga de cabellos azules y ojos color avellana ante la aparente preocupación de la albina.

Mirajane miraba el reloj de su muñeca y luego mandaba su vista hacia una lista que yacía sobre la barra del bar.

―Son las tres de la tarde y se supone que Juvia debió llegar de su misión a las diez de la mañana. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Levy dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y después ladeó sus labios. ―Quizá se entretuvo por ahí ―trató de sonar alivianada; las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar y si Juvia salió sola, quiere decir que fue a una misión fácil.

―Eh ―Mira golpeteó sus labios con su dedo índice para analizar ―no creo, Juvia siempre llega puntual.

Levy ladeó su cabeza. ―Tampoco está Gajeel, seguro se encontraron y la invitó a una misión.

La intelectual maga quiso sonar lo menos interesada en el metalero ―había que subrayar la palabra menos―, pero a la albina no la engañó y sonrió ampliamente, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Levy, que prefirió hacerse la tonta antes que dar entrada ese tema secreto ―ni tanto―.

Juró que ella no seguía a Gajeel de cerca.

Juró que ella no era como su centinela; no era que notara cuando salía a misiones, tampoco era que estuviera atenta a ver si se podía colar con él, o mucho menos que ella planeara salir con él a una misión ―claro que ella no buscaba misiones para los dos, no. Las encontraba de mera casualidad―.

―Gajeel no ha salido a ninguna misión este día.

―Ah ―seguía con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas ―y, ¿con Gray? ―lo que sea para desviar la atención; Levy sabía bien la fijación que tenía Mira por unir parejas y bueno, todo fuera por la causa.

―Gray está llegando ―eso preocupó más a Mira, quien tenía esperanza de que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

El mago de hielo se acercó a la barra donde estaban, dispuesto a pedir algo para comer.

―¿Sabes algo de Juvia? ―cuestionó Mirajane de inmediato.

Al escuchar el nombre de la maga de agua, se sonrojó de inmediato y se volteó hacia el lado contrario de ellas, fingiendo molestia ―por qué demonios tenía que saber eso. Ajá. Gray ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos del resto, no era que no le importaba, solo que quería aparentar que no. Pero nadie le creía―.

―¿Yo qué voy a saber? ―contratacó.

La maga de satan soul achicó los ojos. ―No ha llegado de su misión.

Y ahí fue cuando Gray prestó más atención.

* * *

Se preguntarán por el punto celeste ―en este caso, Juvia―.

¿Dónde estaba Juvia? ¿Por qué no llegaba de su misión?

Oh, pues verán.

La maga de agua fue a una pequeña y fácil misión a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Magnolia, ¿la petición? Ayudar a un orfanato, cuidar niños por unas cuantas horas por la razón de un festival. Como siempre, intentó convencer a Gray-sama de acompañarla pero éste ―como casi siempre―, se negó.

Y bueno, Juvia se resignó a ir sola y volver pronto para estar a un lado de su amado. Pero algo salió mal en la misión y es que en su camino de regreso, se empezó a sentir enferma; con fiebre, dolor de estómago y cabeza.

Volviendo su camino más pesado, pese a ir en tren.

Los autores de la petición, le sugirieron quedarse hasta que se sintiera mejor. No obstante, ella se negó. Ya que no quería preocupar a todos los del gremio ―sobre todo a Gray-sama― y, además dijo que de seguro se le pasaría pronto.

Pero mala idea.

Llegando a Magnolia, detectó que estaba peor y que ahora menos que nunca podía volver al gremio.

* * *

―Juvia está bien, ella es fuerte ―habló seguro de la maga.

Gray se negaba a creer que algo malo le pasó con una misión tan simple como esa. Sí, Juvia podía ser distraída pero de eso a que algo grave le pasara, no lo creía.

―Bueno, quizás se quedó comprando algo ―sugirió Lucy para apaciguar la preocupación de Mira.

La Strauss negó. ―¿Por qué no la buscamos para estar seguros de que está bien?

―Gajeel tampoco aparece ―esta vez se unió Lily a la conversación.

―¿Y si surgió algo y Gajeel invitó a Juvia?

―Si eso es así ―analizó Mira ―debe ser algo grave, de otro modo no me explico porque no se tomó el tiempo para venir a reportar.

Hubo un silencio corto pero incómodo. Ese último comentario despertó las dudas y la preocupación de todos, sobretodo de Levy quien hacía cálculos entre la hora en que Juvia fue a la misión y la última vez que vio a metalero y los dos tiempos coincidían.

Se alarmó sin querer.

―De seguro fueron a comer pescado ―Happy se acercó ―¿Quieres Charle?

Pero el exceed blanco se volteó ofendida ante el simpático ofrecimiento. ―Las cosas están serias para que tu vengas con eso ―explicó con aires de grandeza y sin voltearlo a ver.

―¿Buscaremos a Juvia-san y a Gajeel-san? ―Wendy parecía dudosa.

―¡La nariz de Natsu es buena!

―Oye, Luce… ¡No quiero olfatear a ese imbécil! ―Natsu se cruzó de brazos y pareció indiferente, provocando en Gray un enfado por su inutilidad.

* * *

Antes de saber el verdadero paradero tanto de Gajeel como de Juvia, se explicará algo. ¿En realidad estaban juntos? Y si lo estaban, ¿cómo es que se juntaron? ¿Se recuerda la petición a la que el dragon slayer del metal no se pudo negar?

Verán.

Cuando la maga de agua llegó a Magnolia, supo que no podía regresar a Fairy Tail por una poderosa razón: pequeños puntitos rosas aparecieron en todo su cuerpo, sin respetar siquiera su rostro y brazos.

¿Por qué? ¿Adivinaron? Juvia tenía varicela.

Oh, sí.

Molesto sarpullido, ronchas rosas y que picaban.

Moría de comezón y se sentía mal. Pero ella en lo único que pensaba es que Gray-sama no podía verla así.

―Gajeel-kun ―llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

Esperó a que su amigo abriera mientras rascaba con ligera delicadeza sus brazos y después su vientre.

La casa del metalero quedaba más cerca que la suya ―además era al único que pensaba acudir―. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperados, ¿no?

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó brusco a ritmo de que la puerta se abría. Iba a decir algo más, Juvia lo vio gesticular pero se quedó sin habla al verla ―¿Qué demonios te pasó? Gee-hee ―se burló.

Sinceramente le daba risa y no ternura ver todo azul y con manchas rosas.

―Gajeel-kun ―Juvia hizo un ligero puchero.

―Ya, ¿Los niños hicieron travesuras? ¡Te dije que esa misión era muy estúpida!

Ella negó sintiéndose tan mareada y tambaleándose, se agarró fuerte del marco de la puerta.

―Oye ―se acercó a ella y descubrió la alta temperatura que tenía.

Sin preguntar más la dejó entrar, no sin antes soltar: ―No soy enfermero y menos doctor.

* * *

―¿Van a salir a buscarlos?

―Para que te tranquilices, Mira ―aclaró Levy.

Es que, si ella estaba intranquila el gremio pagaba las consecuencias. Sí Levy, sí, ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Claro que ella también estaba preocupada por no ver a Gajeel! Pero claro, jamás lo aceptará, en cambio tapará sus sentimientos con los de Mira.

Todo fue por la causa; la paz de la dulce Mirajane ―nada que ver con lo que sentía por él―.

―Estoy seguro de que están bien ―Gray sonó tranquilo, pero al igual que Levy solo aparentaba.

Y no lo malentiendan, confiaba en la fuerza de Juvia. ¡Él ya había sido su rival en una ocasión! Pero era normal y entendible alarmarse al ver que no llegaba. Ella que siempre se daba prisa por ir a verlo y que no estuviera ahí ―que no regresara tan rápido como de costumbre― era algo que se salía del parámetro de normalidad.

Por eso, iban en busca de ella.

Pero de que estaba bien, estaba bien.

* * *

―Por favor, Gajeel-kun ―suplicó con unos ojos llorosos y enormes.

A Gajeel le dio un terrible escalofrío; desde cuándo Juvia tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas ―como el gato con botas―.

―Juvia tiene comezón.

―¡Qué me importa!

―Juvia no se alcanza ―chilló.

Rechinó los dientes molesto y desvió la mirada. ―Te va a quedar cicatriz.

―¡Pero Juvia está sufriendo! ―ahora sí, las lágrimas se escurrieron.

No supo si fue la misma enfermedad o si en verdad estaba sufriendo o mero capricho. ―No te debes de rascar, se te va a pasar con el remedio que te di.

―Gajeel-kun no sabe nada de medicina ―frunció el ceño.

―¡Te dije que no soy enfermero!

―¡Por favor! ―Juvia imitó los movimientos de un contorsionista pero le resultó imposible alcanzarse la espalda.

Sintió lástima.

Es tan genial ―él, no Juvia―, que no pudo evitar acceder. Pensó que era un fan y a los fans no se les niega nada. Y eso es bonito y está bien.

Y sin moverse Juvia se sentó en el suelo y le dio la espalda a Gajeel, quien aburrido apoyó una mejilla en la palma de su mano, el codo yacía sobre su muslo, y mientras que la otra rascaba la espalda de Juvia.

―Sí, oh sí… ahí.

* * *

―¿Estás segura que debemos empezar por aquí?

Levy asintió segura. ―¿Por qué lo dudas?

Gray miró a su alrededor. ―Porque se supone que estamos buscando a Juvia y esta es la casa de Gajeel ―alzó los hombros desganado.

La maga de escritura titubeó y se sonrojó. ¡TONTA!

―So-son a-amigos. Quizás sepa algo ―repuso rápidamente. ¡Bien, Levy! ¡Buena esa!

―Toca ―sonó a una orden.

―¿Eh, por qué? ―infló sus mejillas.

 _―_ _Un poco más Gajeel-kun._

 _―_ _¡¿MÁS?! ¡Estás loca!―se oyó un grito ―¡De por si es vergonzoso hacer eso! ¡Prácticamente es una violación a mi integridad!_

 _―_ _Por favor ―chilló._

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

―¿Escuchaste eso? ―preguntó la maga.

 _Violación, violación, violación._ Era el eco, ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

Gray tragó saliva. ―Era la voz de Juvia.

 _Violación. Violación. Violación._

―Y la de Gajeel.

 _Violación. Violación. Violación._

Y ambos sintieron furia. ¡Todos preocupados y ellos haciendo quién sabía qué!

* * *

Rodó los ojos fastidiado. ¿En qué momento se había dejado convencer! ¡Él era el dragon slayer del metal, no el mayor consentidor del mundo!

Pero, por muy duro que se las diera. Algo en él se ablandaba con dos puntos diminutos y azules; Gajeel era incapaz de negarle algo a las mujeres que tienen hebras cerúleas-casi cósmicas.

Es una posición incómoda y hasta vergonzosa. Bah, ¡Nadie los veía! Y si su amiga lo necesitaba; Juvia se lo estaba pidiendo desesperada, estaba urgida por sentir un poco de alivio y si estaba en sus manos dárselo.

―Gee-hee ―rió malicioso, estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.

―Ahh ―gimió con alivio ―más, por favor.

Un furioso ataque derribó la puerta de la habitación donde estaban, logrando así interrumpir "el ritual".

Hielo. ¡Habían congelado su casa!

―Gray-sama ―Juvia abrió los ojos desorbitada.

―¡Gajeel! ―una furiosa Levy apareció tras la figura del Fullbuster.

Los habían pillado.

Juvia acostada boca abajo con diminutas ropas ―en opinión de los recién llegados―. Y un Gajeel bastante cerca de ella y en una posición bastante incómoda.

―¡No vean a Juvia! ―gritó escondiendo su rostro.

Gajeel salió disparado de la cama y se puso de pie ―¿Qué hacen aquí?

―¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? ―contratacó el mago de hielo.

―Juvia tiene comezón.

―¿Eh? ―achicó sus ojos furioso y volteó a ver a la aludida. No se dio cuenta del momento en que ella tomó una sábana y se arropó con ella como si fuera una capa. Y fue ahí cuando su rostro se relajó un poco.

Vio en el rostro de la maga unos cuantos puntitos rosas

Sí, sí.

Juvia tenía varicela y Gajeel estaba ayudando a rascar las partes que no alcanzaba ―¡MALPENSADOS!―.

* * *

No soportaba el ardor en su cara. En parte, había aceptado ayudar a la desesperada Juvia porque se suponía que nadie se iba a enterar de tal humillación.

Maldijo el azul, maldijo los puntos, maldijo las ronchas, maldijo todo. Y ahora no tenía ni puerta para correrlos a todos y encerrarse.

―Gajeel... ―la enana parecía furiosa.

―Gray-sama... ―Juvia tenía enredada la sabana en todo su cuerpo, apenas dejaba ver su rostro. El aludido la vio y sintió algo en el corazón; marcas rositas en su cara, pero eso no era lo que lo maravilló, sino que cada punto hacia juego y lejos de hacerla ver mal, era todo lo contrario.

Ronchas, mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, ojos vidriosos y casi iluminados. Clamando cariño y mimos, quería cuidado ―una vil cara de gato con botas―.

―Juvia vino aquí ―suspiró resignado. No supo qué explicaba, quizás era cuestión de la magia de Levy; usó su magia y lo hizo hablar. Malditas letras ―porque mi casa queda más cerca de la estación.

Cuadraba perfecto con la historia de Mirajane; se suponía que la maga de agua regresaba hoy de una misión.

―Vino enferma y pidió mi ayuda.

―¿Tomaste algo? ―cuestionó el mago de hielo viéndola a los ojos.

― _Shi._

Puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó a otro lado. Juvia lo iba a conseguir tarde o temprano.

―No confío en este bruto de metal, mejor te llevamos con Wendy a la enfermería del gremio.

―Juvia no quiso volver a gremio para que nadie la viera así, imbécil.

―Gajeel... ―al parecer Levy se olvidó de todas las palabras, porque solo mencionaba una.

―Pero Juvia...

―¡No me importa, además tú estabas haciendo lo que no se debe hacer con la varicela, maldito come-tornillos!

―Gajeel…

―Gray-sama…

―¡Y tú eres una tarado de hielo, Asuka se puede enfermar!

Punto para Gajeel.

―Gajeel ―repitió Levy.

―Gray-sama, Juvia…

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, al voltear a ver a cada chica.

―¡Tienes ronchas! ―escupió Levy de mala gana por el grito.

―Juvia tiene comezón.

―¡Mierda! ―se escuchó una maldición en unisono, hecha por los dos hombres que estaban presentes.

* * *

Y así fue como Gajeel se vio atrapado entre dos puntos azules y terminó cargado de ronchas rosas.

Puntos azules, mejor, porque las dos eran más pequeñas que él ―Levy en especial― y si se tenía que agachar para verlas. Y cerúleo porque ese era el tono de su cabello. El puntito más chiquito estaba indignada.

―¡Te dije que no te rascaras! ―reclamó mientras encintaba sus manos ―¡Ya te arrancaste dos costras!

―¡Tengo comezón!

―¡Aguántate!

Levy protestó y lo dejó callado. Terminando de darle vueltas a la cinta; había atado a Gajeel de las muñecas. Él, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua y se giró indignado. ¿Qué decir? El genial y cool, terminó quemado por ceder ante alguien importante.

Y, ahora por puro coraje ―y porque lo contagiaron― haría enojar a Levy. Porque le entretenía verla de malas y sacar vapor por las orejas. Estaba en cuarentena y tenía que divertirse.

La maga, en cambio, se reclamaba el hecho de haber terminado así. De enfermera y soportando al peor paciente de todos. Y no es que le molestara mucho estar con él.

* * *

―Gray-sama ―Juvia sonrió feliz y cerraba los ojos con delicadeza ―gracias por cuidar de Juvia.

Esbozó media sonrisa. ―Solo descansa.

Porque él también se vio arrastrado ―como Gajeel― por la fuerza de ese punto azul; sin duda Juvia fue el punto y seguido entre ambos.

―Juvia tiene comezón ―se movió cómicamente; un simpático vaivén en sus caderas para acercarse a él.

―¡No te voy a rascar ahí!

Infló sus mejillas. ―¿Y el brazo de Juvia, si?

Suspiró. Ya entendía mejor a Gajeel.

* * *

―Enana.

―¿Ahmm? ―rascó su ojo; se había quedado dormida.

―Hora de mi medicina, gee-hee.

Levy no lo soportó más y arrojó un cojín en su rostro. Gajeel era el peor de los enfermos, una reverenda pesadilla.

Disfrutó del momento. Si él consintió un poco a Juvia, que Levy lo consintiera, se lo merecía por ser el más genial. Además, la enana a esas alturas debía de saber que entre las cosas azules, ella era una de sus favoritas ―porque era pequeña y la podía meter a su bolsillo―. Porque fue el punto y final en la sombra del viejo Gajeel.

* * *

 **Juro que en mi retorcida cabeza quedaba mejor. Fue muy light, más de lo que lo imaginé, pero sé que no me iba a salir algo más profundo. Bueno, Luciel espero que recuerdes tu petición y que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas C: con una ligera sonrisa me conformo xDDDD No sé que decir yo, personalmente, de mi historia ―me gusta, pero sé que pudo ser mejor―. Ni hablar, no tengo tiempo y aún me queda mucho por cumplir.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.**


End file.
